


Departure (English ver.)

by MidnightMew



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMew/pseuds/MidnightMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a translation of departure by Hakai1, it was originally in Spanish.<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/4993384</p>
    </blockquote>





	Departure (English ver.)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hakai1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakai1/gifts).
  * A translation of [Departure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993384) by [Hakai1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakai1/pseuds/Hakai1). 



> This is a translation of departure by Hakai1, it was originally in Spanish.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4993384

Airports are home to thousands of sad stories every day, the farewells of a girl who has to leave to study in the outskirts of her country, the young exchange student who has a strange new family, and must say goodbye to his own. The man, in his military uniform, who must say his last goodbye to his wife and son before he leaves to stand up for what he believes is worth fighting for.  
But not everyone at airports are leaving, a teenage girl runs through the crowd, dragging her suitcase behind her, into a hug with a boy she hasn't seen for several months, a young boy runs like a madman, shouting 'Daddy, Daddy!' until he picks up the boy in his arms and friends are finally reunited after months with only a phone to talk to each other with.  
And there they are. The world around them seems to vanish, making his way around screaming people, the readheaded boy leaving his bags exactly where they are, because in that moment in time nothing in the world matters, only the others arms around his body, shaking from the exitment and pure joy. And their kiss is a kiss of tears, tears of happiness, at the same time- a little on the nervous side, although nothing has changed in all the time they have been apart. A wait that was agonising but also worth it to Rin and Haru, all at the same time.  
Their pulses are becoming more and more rapid and their longing and desire for each other is rising steadily, when they separate it's like coming back to reality, and when Rin mutters 'I missed you,' his tears mirrored in Haru's own eyes, and they are together again. Because not every goodbye is bad when there is a reunion.


End file.
